


How I Like It

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami flirts with a bar patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #419 'Flirt.'

Cami was tending the bar at Rousseau’s one Saturday night when in walked the most attractive woman she’d ever laid eyes on. The woman walked up to the bar and took a seat right in front of the busy blonde.

“Do you come here often?” asked Cami, pouring the brunette a cocktail. “Or only when the Misses is riding your ass?” she said, taking in the sight of wedding ring on the woman’s finger.

“Actually, I’m the one who does most of the riding in our relationship” winked Davina as she took a sip of her drink.

“And that’s how I like it” smiled Cami, leaning forward to kiss her wife.


End file.
